Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stapler includes a base 1, a handle 2 pivotably connected to the base 1, a channel body 3 pivotably attached to the base 1 and downwardly of the handle 2, and a magazine track 4 coaxially disposed to and movable relative to the channel body 3. To load staples on the magazine track 4, a push button 21 on the handle 2 is pressed to eject the magazine track 4 forwardly from the channel body 3 by means of a biasing action of a compression spring (not shown) interposed between the channel body 3 and the magazine track 4. However a sudden and rapid ejection of the magazine track 4 generates an impact force that may hurt the user.